voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters
The minor characters of Be My Princess 2 sets an array of circumstances for the main characters. General |-|Yosef= He is the owner of Patisserie Brown and your boss. He is a positive, encouraging, caring and understanding elderly man. He is also one of your supporters when it comes to your career and your relationship with your prince, telling you not to worry about the shop when things come up. Yosef has white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He dons a pastry chef's attire accentuated with a green ascot. He is rarely seen out of uniform. Be My Princess 2 - Yosef.jpg |-|May= May is your best friend and she works in a clothing boutique in Nobel Michel, the two of you are quite close and often take the time see each other. May is a big fan of the princes, and even watches a show about them and their respective kingdoms. She is energetic, loyal and protective of people she cares about. One time, she actually wanted to march on over to your apartment with a broom when you called her and told her about "the strange man" you saw (Max). She has said that you are lucky to marry into royalty, because of the money, though she does root for and support you and has good moral standards. May has rusty orange hair that is tied up into a bun, pale skin and amber eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a silver V-neck, a long black beaded necklace and gold earrings. Be My Princess 2 - May.PNG |-|Jake= Jake is an infamous paparazzi who appears in some routes you will play in this game, such as Maxillion's Main story route. '' Be My Princess 2 - Jake.PNG '' Butlers |-|Zain III= The steward of Nobel Michel Castle. He is similar to the first Zain in appearance, the only difference is his suit. Like Zain in the original game, Zain the Third is calm, poised and reserved. He is very proficient at his job, and is the person who escorts you to Nobel Michel Castle once more after your dance with the prince. Because it is his job to serve, he can be a bit stubborn when you refuse the prince's offer. Unlike the first Zain, Zain the Third does not have his own specific route, and does not play much of a role in the princes' routes other than serving you all. In the GREE/Party version, his counterpart is named Jin, who has light-grayish hair and blue eyes. He also has his own main route. Be My Princess 2 - Zain III.jpg |-|Loyd= He is Hayden's loyal butler and is quite similar to Claude, Prince Wilfred's butler, in appearance. Both of them have light navy hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He has shorter hair however, with bangs that cover his forehead, slicked to the left side. He wears a dark gray suit with dark gray stripped pants, a white pocket handkerchief, ivory buttons, a black vest over a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie, and white gloves. Loyd is not like Claude personality-wise, though he is just as proficient and caring. He likes to tease both you and Hayden a lot. Loyd is also easier to get along with and is more approachable than his master; you also note that he is handsome. Loyd is very honest with his opinions, and hardly hesitates when Hayden asks him to speak his mind. Loyd had come to work for Hayden after the death of his grandfather, Hayden mentions that everyone had just simply followed his orders and lead Hayden to not trust anyone, Loyd however did not. He spoke his mind even though he was aware that he could be fired. He is more gentle and soft with his words and doesn't raise his voice. And like brothers, Hayden and Loyd truly care for each other and would do anything to protect one another. They are so close that when Loyd got injured while searching for information under Hayden's orders and had to be admitted to the hospital, Hayden was very distraught and worried about him. It was then he showed you his weakest state. Hayden also mentions that, aside from King Wilfred, who punished Hayden when needed, Loyd is not afraid to call him out on his mistakes. Loyd is also one of the few people Hayden trusts and is able to let his guard down around him. And as his butler, Loyd is able to read Hayden very well, despite Hayden's impressive ability to hide his emotions. Hayden himself has admitted he is no match for Loyd. Loyd is not very fond of sweets, but he was (forcefully) stuck taste testing the desserts made by the head pastry chef. Loyd is considered to be unflappable, but when women show interest in him, he becomes unsure of himself. In the GREE/Party version of the game, Loyd is revealed to be Claude's grandson. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Loyd.jpg |-|Kent= Kent is the butler of Kuon. He is polite to you and everybody around him. He cares deeply for both you and Kuon's well-being. He is known to have a sweet tooth and is a leader of a group that shares the same interest as him. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Kent.jpg |-|Hans= He is the loyal butler of Sieg Lieben. He is a emotional butler who cries over moving tear dropping scene. He often tires to help you and Sieg and has knack for interrupting your personal time with Sieg. Hans is very expressive, as Sieg puts it "he wears his emotions on his sleeves" and smiles a lot. He is also considerate towards people and gives them space. When he feels awkward, he tends to get clumsy and slightly stutters; he also becomes clumsier in front of the person he likes. Hans is also very daring (Sieg calls it "playing with fire"), if he sees purpose in his actions he will not hesitate to do so. Hans also understands Sieg very well, able to read him through his actions and words. He is also a fan of Samuel Pope. In the Gree/Party version of the game, it is revealed that his grandfather is indeed Jan. Who gave Hans chocolate that serves as his "recharger"; even when sick, all he has to do is eat chocolate and he'll feel one hundred percent better. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Hans.PNG |-|Werner= Oliver's butler Werner is much alike to Alberto, Roberto's butler. He has the tracking devices and chases Oliver whenever he tries to run away. In the end the tracking devices are helpful and get you and Oliver together. Much like his predecessor, he is strict and serious. He doesn't like it when Oliver slacks off and will gladly drag him (by the collar) back to work. Oliver calls him a "green goblin" and while you find it rather mean, you have noted that Werner's scowl does make him look like a goblin. He can lose his composure, especially when he gets fed up with Oliver's antics. Enough so, to take a day off right then and there. However, Werner always had faith in Oliver and never underestimated him, but sought to teach him about independence, showing his nurturing side. When he's touched, he can get teary and will treasure anything he is given by the people he cherishes. Werner has many secret admirers amongst the maids in the castle. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Werner.PNG |-|Mikhail= He is the butler of Ivan. He was once frame for stealing from the palace and was due to be executed but Ivan stop it and decided to gave him a chance to redeem by becoming a butler. He is a polite man but doesn't like doing things without a good reason like explaining something to you or telling you what's actually going on. Mikhail is very loyal and grateful for Ivan. While considered meek and docile, he can be threatening and will do so in a calm manner with a dangerous smile. This is appalling to both you and Ivan, enough to stun both of you. Mikhail is very good with children. In the GREE/Party version, it is revealed that he has three younger siblings. Mikhail_-_Be_My_Princess_2.png |-|Lavi= He is a butler in training to Prince Aslan. He is ten years old, and due to his young age he thinks and acts like a kid but knows how to be polite and manner-full to people around him. Just like other kids who are told something scary to keep them out of trouble, he falls for them as well. He can be quite blunt, when he stated that you should stand tall (you felt very self-conscious because of the revealing clothes you were wearing) because it'd look better than being hunchback. Lavi is very close to you and Aslan, Aslan cherishes him like a little brother and loves him deeply, he respects his wishes and wants him to be happy. Lavi also sees you as his older sister, and he wishes to marry someone like you one day. Lavi can be insecure about his age, especially when he compares himself to the other princes' butlers. Siting how cool they all are and how he is still young. His favorite food is pancakes. Lavi is still present in the party version of the game but is not Aslan's butler. Instead, Kain replaces him. Lavi - Be My Princess 2.PNG |-|Luke= He is the head butler by the time this game have started. He and Yu from Glenn's route are the only butlers seen from the previous game, Be My Princess, who have sprites. Luke has long suspected that Kevin was the long lost prince who disappeared when he was three. He never gave up hope that he is still alive. His actions to find out more about Kevin may have cause the mafia to go after him and you in his route. He is still afraid of the former king, King Keith, even after 50 years. Luke is able to handle Kevin's wrath very well, to the point where Kevin just loses this tension. Be My Princess 2 - Luke.png |-|Gabriel= Or Gab for short, he is Kevin's butler in the GREE/Party version of the game. He is quiet and serious, this demeanor of his can be quite intimidating. Such as during Kevin's birthday, when Yosef's bakery shop was short on staff, Gabrield was sent to help; his duties included greeting customers but when he speaks to them, his mannerism scared them away. He is a determined individual, wanting to make Kevin happy on his birthday by baking him an alphabet bread. He sought for your instructions and though it was difficult for a newbie, he was still wanted to try. He is rather skilled in the kitchen as it is a requirement for a butler. Gabriel has a weakness to cute things which extends to May. Be My Princess 2 - Gabriel.PNG |-|Gaston Black= He is Maxmillion's "Super Butler" and was a dancer on top of that. He has an eye for beautiful people like Maxmillion, Ivan, Kevin and yourself. He likes to be called "Gigi". He is a skilled makeup and hairstylist, and does Max's hair and makeup; he has also done My Forged Wedding MC's hair and makeup during the crossover. Gaston is very protective of the people he loves and can be scary and intimidating towards people who try to harm them. He is bubbly and excitable, and huge fan of Ivan (he is quite nervous around him and one time, clung onto Loyd's suit). Gaston does have a "male mode" in which his voice becomes deep, and upholds his masculinity, this is a very surprising thing for you since it's rare to see him like this. In the GREE/Party version, he has a younger sister named Marina. Be My Princess 2 - Butler Gaston.PNG Hayden's Route King Alfred He is the son of Wilfred A. Spencer and the original MC of Be My Princess. Due to him seeing his mother suffer a lot due to her commoner status, he was against Hayden from marrying you, the current MC, to prevent hardships for his son. Be My Princess 2 - King Alfred.jpg Queen of Philips Kingdom She is the mother of Hayden Spencer and the wife of King Alfred. She is a noble woman from birth and a socialite, which resulted in her not spending any time with her son Hayden as a child. Adam Parker Supposed to be King Alfred's illegitimate son and Hayden's older brother. Be My Princess 2 - Adam.jpg Minister of Philip Coming soon... Kuon's Route King Glenn Kuon's grandfather who was one of the main/selectable princes in the first Be My Princess game Be My Princess 2 - King Glenn.jpg Butler Yu He is the butler of former King Glenn. He doesn't much of role in this series until later on like after the sequels.'' Be My Princess 2 - Butler Yu.jpg '' King and Queen of Oriens Kingdom The former king and queen of Oriens Kingdom were killed 15 years prior to the start of the game. They were well known to devote a lot of their time, including their personal time, to help the kingdom to prosperity. They are also the parents of Kuon. King Reagent Alan Coming soon... Sieg's Route King of DresVan He is the father of Sieg Lieben. Due to him wanting to suppress his father, King Joshua, he fell for Ulrich's antics and began listening to him for advice than other people's advice. Be my princess 2 DresVan King.png Ulrich Due to his superior complex and childhood poverty, he desired to get rid of the Lieben family for exiling his family and having them live a poor life. With these reasons in mind he enter politics and began brainwashing the current King of DresVan. Be my Princess 2 Ulrich.png Oliver's Route King Dario and Queen Bernadette They are the loving parents of Oliver as well as the king and queen of Altaria. The harem was started by King Dario. They do not have sprites. Sayla She is the daughter of a deceased nanny of Oliver and his childhood friend. She and her mother were abused by her father which lead them to fled to the suppose "harem" (sanction to protect abuse women). Her mother die from the same illness that plague Oliver as well. She is in love with Oliver but gave up when she saw that you and Oliver truly love each other and he doesn't see her anymore than as a close friend. She later on graduate from the harem and went to culinary school that provide housing as well. Be my princess 2 sayla.png King Roberto He is the former king of Altaria and grandfather of Oliver. He is very close to his grandson and have you convinced Oliver to take the surgery since even he couldn't convince him. He is the first prince from Be My Princess whom you meet and doesn't have a sprite. Ivan's Route King Nikola King Nikola is the father of Ivan and is currently trying unified the smaller country and quell the rebel movement. This left Ivan in charge in other issues and act like a standing king. Due to his father trying to resolve problems in former countries now part of Sanct Sybil, it have left Ivan alone for a majority of his childhood. Queen of Sanct Sybil Coming soon... Snieg and Urey Snieg is the male and Urey is the female wolf. They are wolves that were raise alongside Ivan when he was child. They are devoted and loyal to him and later, you. They enjoy having their fur brushed and having fun like hunting. They also enjoy anything shiny and are very smart as proven in Ivan sequel. Anastasia, Tatiana, Olga Anastasia, Tatiana, and Olga are the three older sisters of Prince Ivan. They are all married and live with their husbands, but love to come visit the Sanct Sybil castle. Whenever these three come to visit, they always humiliate Ivan, whether it be by calling him out whenever he's blushing or showing you baby pictures. Whenever this occurs, Ivan always becomes distraught, although he's never truly mad at his sisters, much to your amusement. Anastasia, Tatiana, and Olga do not have sprites. Alex The leader of a terrorist group set to overthrow the royal family in Sanct Sybil. She's later betrayed by her own group and starts to cooperate with Ivan and the royal family. Be my princess 2 alex.jpg Aslan's Route Crown Prince Heydar He is the older brother of Aslan and the crown prince of his kingdom. Due to his illness he has to push his duties onto his younger brother Aslan. Due to him not wanting to worry Aslan about his sickness he never told him which in turn cause Aslan to think he is just pushing all his duties to him and not doing his best for the sake of the kingdom. Heydar - Be My Princess 2.PNG Salma Jafardah She is a childhood friend of Aslan and is very much in love with him. She is very pushy and bossy but has a good heart and learns from mistakes. She was chosen to be a potential bride for Aslan in his route. Salma Jafardah - Be My Princess 2.PNG Irina Coming soon... Be my proncess 2 irina.png Lalef An immigrant child you meet. She's Seb's sister. Be my princess 2 lalef.png Seb An immigrant child you meet. He's Lalef's brother. Be my princess 2 seb.png Kevin's Route Matthew Grant He is the adoptive father of Kevin and works at a wine farm. He is very proud of Kevin and doesn't like to impose onto other people especially Kevin. Be my princess 2 Matthew.png King Benjamin He is the biological father of Kevin Andrew Alford and the son of Keith. He is recovering his illness in a private room which led to kingdom corruption in Liberty. Queen of Liberty Kingdom The queen is from another country and is also recovering from her poor health in her home country. She is the biological mother of Kevin. Maximillion's Route Queen Matilda The older sister of Prince Maximillion who is married and have two kids who are very intelligent. She's very politically industrial minded, strong, independent, and critical and encourages you to keep working as long as possible as a patisserie. Her personality traits combined with her industrial mind have improve Charles Kingdom overall economy, efficient government funding and create more jobs along with security but it have also lead the government to decrease interest in the more creative aspects such as art, music and culture. She has live primarily in the royal family and doesn't have many experiences of ordinary people's life like her younger brother and husband have. Her childhood life privacy has often being invaded by paparazzi, especially places considering cultural. This cause her to have more negative views on art and causing her to despise paparazzi. Be my princess 2 queen matilda.png Yulia The ex-girlfriend of Maximillion. She doesn't cook very well and it results in burnt food. She died in a car crash ten years ago due to the paparazzi relentlessly pursing her as she tried to fulfill her boyfriend's request to see her. Due to this, Maximillion has felt like it was his fault that he led her to her death. King Edward He is the father of Max and Matilda and the former king of Charles. He was well known for being a romantic and having a very creative mind. He has noted to have spoiled Max when he was born due to him and the previous MC having him very late. He told you the history behind Max's life and appreciate you for making him happy again. Nero Nero is against Max's plan to rebuild the church, but eventually agrees to help with the restorations. Nero is very knowledgeable and Max is eager to learn from him. Be my princess 2 nero.png Trivia *Loyd's name is a variant of "Lloyd", originating from Welsh. It means "gray-haired; sacred". *Kent's name is of Celtic - Gaelic origin, frequently used in English speaking countries and means "county in Southeast England; bright white". *Yulia is a variant of "Julia" that originated from Latin, and it means "youthful; Jove's child". *Gaston is the only butler to have a known last name. Gaston's name originates from Germany and France, it has two variants: Gascon and Gastone, and the name means "guest; stranger". *Kent's favorite pastry is pudding, the same as Hideki Ishigami from My Sweet Bodyguard and Her Love in the Force. *The butlers have their own "falling in love" routes but are only available in Be My Princess 2's Japanese GREE version. Their routes occur in special events that are geared towards them, specific events (like the Halloween event of 2015 where both the princes and butlers have their own routes and win your heart) and especially birthday events. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters